1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system, a display method and a display program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display system, a display method and a display program which manage file data editing and viewing by a user.
2. Related Art
A content distribution system has been proposed which is constituted by electronic paper having therein a tag storing a medium ID identifying the electronic paper and a distribution managing apparatus which distributes contents to the electronic paper as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-41801, for example. Specifically speaking, the distribution managing apparatus reads the medium IDs stored on the tags of a plurality of pieces of electronic paper, and determines contents to be distributed to each of the plurality of pieces of electronic paper. Subsequently, the distribution managing apparatus transmits the determined contents to each of the plurality of pieces of electronic paper, and each piece of electronic paper displays thereon the received contents. Other than this system, a document processing system has been proposed as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-327159, for example. The document processing system reads a document ID identifying a document, from electronic paper that displays thereon the document and includes a storing section storing thereon the document ID, and causes a predetermined output apparatus (a printer, a terminal or the like) to output document data corresponding to the read document ID.
According to the invention disclosed in the publication No. 2006-41801, however, the distribution managing apparatus only distributes contents to the electronic paper, and therefore can not enable a user to edit file data which is, for example, the contents, displayed on the electronic paper, even when the user desires to edit the file data. On the other hand, the invention disclosed in the publication No. 2005-327159 can receive the identifier identifying the file data displayed on the electronic paper, and output the file data identified by the received identifier to the printer or the like. However, this invention has no limitation on the editing of the file data, and thus may not be capable of protecting the confidentiality of the file data.
In view of the above, an advantage of some embodiments of the present invention is to provide a display system, a display method and a display program which can solve the above-mentioned problems. This advantage is achieved by combining the features recited in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further effective specific examples of the present invention.